Neuroinhibidores
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Sherlock acaba de fingir su muerte y muchos de los que le habían conocido en vida tienen cosas que decirle. Algunos más que otros.


**Bueno, antes de leer esto decirle a mi familia que les quiero... **

**Nah, bromas a aparte. Antes de que lean esto advertirles de que la pareja es Anderson/Sherlock, así que si no te gusta lárgate. Pero si te ves atrevida y quieres leer algo nuevo deberías de pasarte, que nunca hay que negarse a una nueva experiencia. Gracias a Amaranta por dejar que le diera por saco y mirar que iba por buen camino.**

**Por último decir que los "neuroinhibidores" son aquellos fármacos que bloquean la señal del cerebro a los músculos. O sea, pueden respirar con normalidad, parpadear y serían completamente conscientes de lo que pasa a su alrededor pero no podrían moverse (dichos fármacos NO los usaré para situaciones violentas). Sin más, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

**Neuroinhibidores**

Cuando los médicos metieron el cuerpo de Sherlock en el hospital, lo llevaron directamente a la sala de autopsias. Allí Sherlock estuvo un par de horas escondido en el despacho de la forense mientras que esta hacía otra autopsia a un cadáver.

En la planta superior del hospital estaban atendiendo a alguien que tenía unas características físicas muy parecidas, según le había dicho Molly fue inesperado y John y los demás estaban esperando buenas noticias creyendo que era Sherlock.

Por como estaba el chaval, no tendrían buenas noticias. Cosa que ayudaba a la situación de Sherlock. Cuando bajaron el cadáver del chaval, Molly abrió la puerta del despacho donde descansaba Sherlock.

—Desnúdate y túmbate en la camilla, por favor —pidió dándole una bolsa donde dejar su ropa.

Sherlock asintió, se quitó la gabardina y luego se fue desabrochando la camisa.

—¿Todo está bien? ¿Se lo han creído?

Molly asintió.

—Sherlock… Aunque esto no sea real, es igual de doloroso —murmuró.

El detective se quedó en silencio, lo sabía, pero no quería darle demasiadas vueltas.

—Eres una de las pocas personas en el mundo que pueden ver su propio certificado de defunción —le dijo Molly con media sonrisa.

—Suicidio —dijo Sherlock leyendo el papel que estaba puesto sobre una bandeja —. Suena tan patético… —murmuró.

Molly se encogió de hombros.

—¿Listo? —le dijo tendiéndole una sábana.

Sherlock se la enrolló a la cintura.

—Supongo. ¿Durará mucho?

—No lo sé Sherlock, probablemente quieran verte antes de que te "entierren" —comentó Molly.

El detective se tumbó en la fría camilla de metal y dejó que Molly le colocara la sábana.

—Extiende un brazo —le pidió la forense

Sherlock la miró extrañado.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó —. Quedamos en que no iba ha haber ninguna señal porque no haría falta.

—Voy a inyectarte un neuroinhibidor —le dijo Molly.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Sherlock enarcando las cejas.

—Puede haber algún movimiento involuntario, no podemos permitir que todo esto haya sido en balde —le dijo ella.

—Bien, ¿pero por qué no me pones anestesia general y listo? —preguntó.

—Porque, aparte de que necesites respiración automática dado que no podrás hacerlo bien, quiero que te des cuenta de cuanto te quieren aquellos que te rodean.

—Esos son sentimentalismos —gruñó el detective.

—Hazme caso Sherlock —pidió Molly.

El detective suspiró y extendió el brazo.

—Recuerda, deja los ojos cerrados que será lo único que podrás mover —le pidió la médico forense mientras le inyectaba los fármacos.

Sherlock asintió vagamente.

—No servirá de nada, pero bueno —murmuró Sherlock.

Molly sonrió.

—Ya verás que sí —le dijo.

Sherlock se le quedó mirando mientras los fármacos le hacían efecto. No tardó en perder la movilidad en sus músculos poco a poco hasta que le fue imposible moverse, aunque podía seguir respirando con normalidad y podía mover los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Molly —. Un parpadeo "Sí" dos parpadeos "No".

Sherlock parpadeó una vez.

— Los fármacos te harán efecto durante cuatro horas, espero que sean suficientes si no, no te muevas. Le diré que pasen.

Sherlock parpadeó una vez.

Molly le dio un beso en la frente antes de taparle hasta la cabeza. La sangre seca se le agolpaba en el rostro y tal era la oscuridad de su pelo que era imposible verle si tenía alguna herida, cosa que hacía las cosas muy sencillas.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Sherlock estaba aburrido y se quejaba mentalmente de aquella gilipollez extrema. Lo de sedarle le entendía, no podía sufrir ni siquiera un espasmo involuntario o todo aquello se echaría a perder, pero ¿mantenerle consciente?

Había hecho eso por sus amigos, pero no quería escuchar aquello que tuvieran que decirle. Porque no quería que toda esa gente que le había odiado de golpe y porrazo le dijera lo mucho que le echaría de menos. Apretó los ojos intentando calmar su cerebro.

Unos minutos más tarde, escuchó la puerta abrirse y varios pares de pasos entrar así que relajó su rostro e intento que apenas se le notara respirar. La puerta se cerró poco después y Sherlock pudo contar cinco pares de pasos.

Los pequeños tacones de la Señora Hudson, que la reconoció debido a que estaba sollozando, los pasos firmes y seguros de Mycroft y sus clásicos golpecitos en el suelo con su paraguas. Luego distinguió unos pasos apresurados y supuso que eran los de Lestrade, los otros dos no supo clasificarlos, aunque supo algo.

John no estaba con ellos. Pasados unos minutos de silencio y sollozos, Mycroft fue el primero en hablar.

—Yo… —dijo más para los presentes "vivos" que para Sherlock —. Hablaré con la señorita Hooper para que me informe de cuando me podré llevar el cadáver. Si me disculpan —dijo antes de salir rápidamente de allí.

"_No vas a saber la verdad. Molly no te la contará. No por el momento" _pensó Sherlock ligeramente divertido.

—Sherlock, yo… —dijo la voz de la Señora Hudson —. Nunca pensé que esto acabaría así, no… —empezó, pero su voz se quebró por los sollozos —. Yo simplemente creí que acabarías con todo esto, que vencerías, como siempre… —dijo dificultosamente antes de romper a llorar.

Fue cuando Sherlock entendió a lo que se refería Molly. Le importaba a la gente mucho más de lo que él pensaba. Y, si hubiera sido otras las circunstancias, se hubiera levantado y le hubiera dado un abrazo a la señora Hudson y le hubiera dicho que todo estaba bien. Desechó ese pensamiento, no podía dejar que los sentimientos le afectaran.

—Llévatela fuera —pidió Lestrade a alguien de la sala.

—Adiós Friki —dijo Donnovan antes de salir junto a la Señora Hudson de la sala.

"_Hasta la tumba." _Pensó divertido.

Lestrade se aclaró la voz antes de poder decir algo, y cuando habló lo hizo con dificultad. Intentando que su voz no sonara alterada.

—John no ha venido —informó —. Cuando Molly nos ha dado la noticia él se ha negado a aceptarlo. Insiste en que esto no puede estar pasando, que en cualquier momento aparecerás por la puerta del 221B diciendo que el caso está resuelto y le llamarás idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Se calló un momento, donde tomó aire.

—Como sabrás… Absolutamente todos nos haremos cargo de que la gente sepa que no eras ningún fraude. No vamos a permitir que la gente crea eso Sherlock. Y sobre Mycroft… —dijo, aquí su voz se volvió casi un susurro —. Disculpa a tu hermano. No lo asimiló aún, lamenta mucho esto porque… Debió de protegerte y… No lo hizo.

"_Lo sé. Y es él quien me vendió a Moriarty. Por eso quiero que sufra, solo un poco, pero que sufra."_ Pensó el detective.

—¿Nos vamos Anderson? —preguntó Lestrade.

—Vete tú, yo… Voy ahora —respondió el otro hombre.

Sherlock se sorprendió.

"_¿Anderson? ¿Qué coño hace Anderson aquí? ¿Viene a insultarme?"_

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, escuchó como los pasos de Anderson se acercaban a la camilla. Luego, el sonido de una mano apoyarse contra ella.

"_Si me va a insultar que lo haga ya y se vaya, no quiero soportarle más."_

—¿Sabes? —la voz de Anderson le sacó de sus pensamientos —. Hace meses me di cuenta que realmente no te odiaba. Te seguía tratando con desprecio y te seguía insultando porque no soportaba que no me hicieras caso.

Hubo un silencio, ni siquiera Sherlock sabía que quería decir Anderson con aquello.

—La cosa es —murmuró el forense —. Que pasé de odiarte de verdad a amarte. No sé como pasó, y si estuvieras aquí me estarías avergonzando pero, te seguiría queriendo. Me gustan tus formas de expresar las cosas y adoro… Adoraba la forma en que tenías de mirarlo todo y a todos. Tu rostro… —murmuró.

Sherlock sintió como la mano de Anderson se apoyaba sobre su mejilla.

—Lamento que estés muerto Sherlock y siento muchísimo no haberte dicho esto antes. Sé que hubiera pasado, pero ahora me doy cuenta que si te lo hubiera dicho, me sentiría mejor en este instante. Adiós.

Sherlock sintió una respiración muy cerca de su rostro y luego, unos labios posarse sobre los suyos. Le cogieron con suavidad el labio inferior y lo apretaron.

El cerebro de Sherlock casi se colapsó del éxtasis. Ni las drogas le habían hecho sentir así. Era algo completamente diferente, casi podía leer cada centímetro de Anderson con tan solo ese gesto. Además, el forense sabía bien. Su aliento era cálido y reconfortante contra sus labios, y su boca sabía a dulce. Al menos eso le pareció.

Los labios se fueron tan rápido como habían llegado y Sherlock no tardó en echarlos de menos. Aquello había sido diferente.

Y le gustaba.

Cuando Anderson se fue, Sherlock abrió los ojos. Sonrió mentalmente.

"_Que curioso" _pensó

Un rato más tarde, el efecto del medicamento se había pasado y se podía mover con una ligera dificultad, al igual que también se dio cuenta de que se podía mover bien aunque prefirió mantener esa posición hasta que Molly llegara y le dijera que estaba a salvo.

Pensó en lo que había hecho Anderson y sonrió de nuevo. Podría volver a pasar, ¿no? O sea, estaba "muerto" si pero…

—Maldito Mycroft Holmes —se escuchó en la sala forense.

Sherlock abrió un ojo y dirigió la vista hacia la puerta donde Molly, algo roja por la furia, estaba apoyada.

—¿Ha ido todo bien? —preguntó Sherlock incorporándose.

—Sí. Todo ha ido bien, pero me ha hecho miles de preguntas. Y probablemente me ponga vigilancia, no podrán vernos juntos —le dijo.

Sherlock agitó la cabeza, se incorporó y se lio la sábana a la cintura.

—Tranquila, tenemos trazado un plan —le dijo mientras se levantaba.

La mujer asintió y le abrió la puerta de su despacho, entró en él y sacó del armario una bolsa de deporte. La dejó sobre la mesa.

—Vístete y espera diez minutos después de queme haya marchado, supongo que será tiempo suficiente. Ya sabes donde tienes que ir —dijo.

Sherlock sonrió y asintió.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti Molly —le dijo sonriendo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Gracias Sherlock —le respondió antes de salir para dejar que se vistiera.

Una vez se hubo vestido, se tendió en el sofá y esperó unos quince minutos para salir. No fue a casa de Molly, como era obvio, dormiría y pasaría una semana en algún motel destartalado de Londres donde apenas había cámaras de vigilancia.

Tras dar un nombre falso y pagar en efectivo, se fue a la habitación y se tendió en la cama. Se acarició los labios lentamente y sonrió. Había sido el primer beso que había disfrutado, el primer beso que le había hecho sentir un éxtasis y un placer que jamás había podido alcanzar con nada.

Y el culpable había sido Anderson.

Intentó pensar que había sido el beso, la sorpresa de recibirlo, que no había sido el forense el culpable de tal placer pero, había recibido besos con anterioridad y siempre le habían dejado indiferente. Y en este caso…

Durante los cuatro días que estuvo encerrado en esa habitación no dejó de pensar en ello. Podría repetir, podría llegar a más. ¿Cómo se sentiría todo eso?

Una mañana, después de levantarse algo agitado por un sueño bastante subido de tono decidió algo, quería tantear de nuevo a Anderson y pese a que su plan pudiera desmoronarse, fue a buscarle.

Igualmente, Anderson podría guardar ese secreto. Al menos eso esperaba.

Le estuvo siguiendo durante varios días, intentando encontrar un buen momento donde acercarse a él y contarle la verdad. Pasó una semana cuando llegó el momento. Anderson había estado buscando un regalo de cumpleaños en unos grandes almacenes (para su madre a juzgar por las tiendas que había visitado) y debido a una llamada de la naturaleza tuvo que acudir al baño.

Sherlock le observó antes de entrar y posicionarse en el urinario de al lado. Anderson se movió nervioso en su sitio, ¿de tantos lugares libres por qué colocarse en el de al lado? Sherlock le miró de reojo y tras hacer sus necesidades fue a lavarse las manos, dejó una nota en el espejo y se fue.

Anderson suspiró aliviado cuando la puerta se cerró, terminó de hacer sus necesidades y fue a lavarse las manos, cuando alzó la cabeza y vio la nota enarcó las cejas.

¿Ese desconocido le había dejado una nota?

"_Motel Kingston, habitación 12. Hora 22:00."_

Anderson por un momento pensó en tirar la nota a la papelera y olvidarse del asunto, era ridículo pensar que aquella especie de cita iba a ser segura, pero la nota le era tan familiar que le otorgó una seguridad extraña.

Se metió el papel en el bolsillo y salió del baño. ¿Quién querría quedar con él? Desde hacía unos días había sentido como si alguien le siguiera, ¿sería la misma persona que había dejado la nota? La curiosidad le podía y, aunque fuera armado, iría a esa cita.

Horas más tarde, Anderson llamó a la puerta número 12 de dicho motel. Volvió a mirar el papel. ¿Estaba loco o qué? Haciéndole caso a papeles que eran dejados por desconocidos cuando en baños públicos. Cierto que la letra le era familiar, pero no tanto como para...

La puerta se abrió y el detective le lanzó una atenta mirada.

—Tarde —le dijo.

Anderson abrió los ojos sorprendido, su rostro se volvió pálido.

—¿Sherlock…? —preguntó —. Tú… Estás vivo.

—Entra —le pidió —. Alguien puede darse cuenta.

Anderson entró a la pequeña habitación. Agarró el papel con fuerza y lo arrugó. El pulso le temblaba.

—En… En cierto modo no me sorprende —murmuró.

Sherlock se dio la vuelta tras cerrar la puerta y le miró.

—¿Y qué esperabas?

Anderson se le quedó mirando en silencio.

—¿Por qué me lo has contado a mi? ¿Por qué no se lo has contado a John? Sin duda es al que le tienes más aprecio —le dijo.

Sherlock sonrió.

—Porque John no me besó y se declaró —respondió.

Anderson se mordió el labio, agitó la cabeza.

—Si te molestó lo siento —murmuró sin apenas voz —. Yo… No quería, simplemente pensé que estabas muerto. Se supone que no deberías de haberte enterado…

Sherlock se acercó a él, aun sonriendo.

—Anderson —llamó.

—Mira Sherlock, si vas a avergonzarme hazlo ya y déjame marchar. De verdad.

Sherlock agarró la barbilla de Anderson con su mano derecha, se acercó a él y le besó.

El forense se entornó los ojos mientras apretaba los puños, dejándose hacer, notando como el calor subía a su rostro.

—¿Qué haces…? —murmuró Anderson cuando Sherlock se hubo separado —. Preferiría que no hicieras esto si te vas a reír de mi…

Sherlock le volvió a besar, llevando la mano derecha al cuello de Anderson mientras que la izquierda la apoyaba en la cintura. Aprisionó los labios del forense con delicadeza, luego lamió el labio inferior antes de morderlo.

—Sabes bien… —susurró.

Anderson estaba parado en el sitio, sin saber que hacer. Sherlock le estaba besando, eso era real pero… ¿Tenía algún fin?

—Gracias… Supongo —murmuró.

Se separó un poco del detective y le miró.

—¿Por qué haces esto…? —murmuró.

Sherlock se separó de Anderson y se quitó la sudadera, luego la camiseta.

—Fue mejor que las drogas… —dijo.

Anderson, que no era capaz de mirarle directamente, se movió nervioso en su sitio.

—¿El qué? —preguntó.

—El beso. Tu beso —dijo —. La química de mi cerebro reaccionó mucho más rápido y mejor que con las drogas.

—Me alegro… ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que me vuelvas a besar? —murmuró Anderson.

Sherlock se fue hacia el forense, le cogió de las solapas de la chaqueta y luego la echó hacia atrás para quitársela.

—¿Q-Qué haces? —preguntó Anderson, ni se atrevió a apartarlo, simplemente sus brazos no respondieron.

—Es obvio, ¿no? —le dijo sonriendo.

El pulso de Anderson se desbocó, casi creía que aquello era un sueño. Tenía que serlo, ¿no? Sintió como su pantalón comenzaba a apretarle.

—Eso está bien… —susurró Sherlock al oído de Anderson mientras le desabrochaba la camisa.

—Quieres… ¿Acostarte conmigo? —se atrevió a preguntar Anderson alzando la vista para poder mirarle a los ojos.

Sherlock asintió.

—¿Por qué? Después de todo lo que me has llamado…

—A pesar de ser un inútil, eres mejor que una droga —le dijo el detective.

Anderson gruñó. Era una confesión bastante curiosa, pero lo de _inútil _sobraba. Solo se le ocurrió asentir lentamente y llevar sus manos al torso de Sherlock. Este cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Anderson acarició el torso con cuidado, se acercó a él y lo besó. Apoyó la frente allí y le mordió un pezón. El detective tembló bajo él, eso le hizo sonreír.

—Oye… —murmuró Sherlock.

Anderson alzó la cabeza y le miró.

—Dime… —dijo mientras sus manos se dirigían a la espalda.

—Esto solo sería sexo —le advirtió —. ¿De acuerdo?

Anderson se quedó quieto y cerró los ojos. Se iba a arrepentir mucho de decir esas palabras, lo sabía, pero quería sentirle… Quería descubrir esa parte de Sherlock que suponía que nadie había descubierto.

—Me parece bien… —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Sherlock.

—Tú eres el virgen, si a ti no te importa a mi tampoco —le respondió Anderson antes de besarle el cuello.

Sherlock soltó una carcajada y se pegó a Anderson.

—Bien… —susurró antes de morderle la oreja.

Anderson suspiró, apoyó la frente en el torso y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón. Cuando lo hubo hecho y fue a bajárselo Sherlock le agarró las muñecas.

—¿Has estado alguna vez con un hombre? —pregunto y por primera vez se mostró ante Anderson un poco temeroso.

El forense sonrió divertido.

—Sí —se limitó a responder.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y acercó a Sherlock agarrándolo de los boxers. Le bajó los pantalones y luego la ropa interior. Le agarró el miembro con la mano derecha y lo lamió.

El detective tembló bajo él y se tuvo que apoyar en sus hombros. Anderson rió divertido, lo volvió a hacer antes de introducírselo en la boca y succionar.

Sherlock gimió y se pegó más a Anderson. Este se lo sacó de la boca, arrastró el labio inferior por toda su longitud antes de volver a succionar el glande. Sherlock temblaba, literalmente. Era como si las piernas le costaran sostenerle.

—Anders… —murmuró Sherlock —. Dios —gimió.

El forense se separó de él y le masturbó con suavidad. Luego, apartó la mano y le miró. El detective se quejó, se agachó un poco para besarle. Se sentó sobre las piernas y empezó a quitarle la camisa con prisas.

Anderson se dejó hacer, suspirando cada vez que Sherlock le mordía la piel expuesta. No se había sentido así en años.

—¿Por qué llevas un arma? —preguntó Sherlock mientras desabotonaba los últimos botones de su camisa.

—No tenía ni la menor idea de a quien me iba a encontrar, ¿qué esperabas? —preguntó apoyándose en él.

Sherlock le quitó la camisa deslizándola por sus hombros y le apartó el arma. La dejó con suavidad sobre el suelo, poniendo la camisa encima.

—Al final no eras tan inútil —le susurró.

Anderson gruñó, le cogió con fuerza de la cintura y lo elevó un poco, lo tumbó en el colchón y se tendió encima. Sherlock le miró sorprendido y sonrió, lo agarró por la nuca y lo aproximó a él para volver a besarle.

Entre besos y mordiscos de necesidad, Anderson terminó de desnudarse. Sherlock, no pudo evitar bajar la vista y mirarlo. Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Ahora entendía porque alguien como Sally se había acostado con él.

Tenía generosos motivos para hacerlo.

Bajó la mano derecha y acarició a Anderson, descubriendo el glande en cada movimiento que hacía al retroceder. El forense apoyó la frente contra el pecho de Sherlock y suspiró.

—¿Tienes condones? —murmuró.

—Ajá… —murmuró Sherlock a su oído.

—Sá-Sácalos —pidió Anderson incorporándose un poco.

Sherlock le soltó para poder abrir la mesita de noche, con lo que Anderson aprovechó para mover las caderas y así hacer que sus miembros se rozaran. Sherlock gimió y se aferró a la mesita de noche.

—No hagas eso… —murmuró.

Anderson rió divertido y cuando Sherlock tuvo un condón en su mano, se lo arrebató y lo abrió. Lo sostuvo unos segundos mientras miraba el abdomen del detective y sonrió de medio lado. Apretó la punta para que no entrara aire y luego lo deslizó por el miembro de Sherlock.

—Yo creí que… —murmuró el detective.

—Es tu primera vez… —susurró Anderson —. No quiero alarmarte.

Sherlock asintió. Jamás admitiría que la posibilidad de estar "debajo" le aterraba, ni tampoco admitiría que agradecía esa acción. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue a coger su miembro con firmeza y, aprovechando que Anderson había subido sus caderas, colocarlo en la entrada.

—Con cuidado… —susurró.

Anderson sonrió algo incómodo, apoyó las manos en el pecho de Sherlock y fue bajando las caderas dejándose penetrar. Paraba un poco, cogía algo de aire y tras volver a subir se enterraba algo más. La sensación sin duda era agradable. Echaba de menos sentir a alguien de esa forma…

Para Sherlock, sin duda, también era sensación maravillosa. Apoyó las manos en las caderas y se mordió los labios.

—Maravilloso —logró decir con la voz ronca por aguantar el aire.

Anderson se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó la frente contra el torso de Sherlock. Gruñó algo molesto. Este elevó una mano le acarició la espalda, masajeándola con cuidado, dándole todo el tiempo que quisiera para que se relajara.

Porque aquello era una sensación maravillosa y estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que su compañero quisiera.

Sintió los labios de Anderson recorrer su esternón y luego, sus caderas empezaron a moverse. Y Sherlock le respondió.

Al principio sus movimientos fueron torpes y descompasados, pero Anderson intercambió las posiciones para quedar debajo y que así Sherlock pudiera moverse mejor.

Sherlock se apoyó en los hombros de Anderson y se movió de manera más profunda. Gimiendo a la vez que Anderson por esa nueva sensación. Tras una fuerte embestida acarició algo con el glande, algo que provocó que Anderson elevara las caderas y gritara un "¡JODER!" que casi le deja sordo.

Había dado en el mejor lugar. Continuó moviéndose de la misma manera.

Anderson enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Sherlock y se pegó a él.

—Jo-Joder… Dios… —murmuró apretándose contra el detective mientras notaba como se liberaba en medio de los dos.

Debido a esa acción, Anderson apretó los músculos entorno al miembro de Sherlock y esto le provocó que se viniera también. En ese momento, su mente se quedó completamente en blanco.

Nada de lo que preocuparse, nada en lo que pensar… Esa era la sensación que siempre había buscado y que jamás había encontrado.

Anderson se echó hacia atrás llevándose a Sherlock con él y se quedaron en esa posición hasta que pudieron recuperar el aire y una pulsación normal.

—Eso ha sido… —murmuró Sherlock.

Anderson le puso la mano en la boca.

—No digas nada… —pidió.

Bajó las piernas y suspiró. Soltó un gruñido de molestia cuando Sherlock se salió de él, luego, suspiró profundamente. Se tapó la cara con las manos y apretó los ojos.

"_Solo es sexo."_

Oh Dios. Como se arrepentía de haber seguido con ello.

—Sherlock… —murmuró Anderson unos quince minutos más tarde.

—Dime —dijo el detective mientras cogía la ropa de Anderson y la dejaba en la cama —. Si vas a empezar con los sentimentalismos… Me voy yo.

Un nudo se apretó en la garganta del forense.

—No. No es eso —intentó decir lo más calmado posible, se incorporó y fue vistiéndose —. ¿Cuándo vas a volver? —preguntó.

—Cuando toda la red de Moriarty quede desecha.

Anderson asintió. Se levantó para poder ponerse la ropa interior y los pantalones. Sherlock se había levantado, enrollado la sábana y le esperaba al lado de la puerta. Anderson se puso con mucha lentitud la chaqueta y luego se colocó la pistola en la parte trasera, para aguantarla con el pantalón.

Se fue hacia la puerta y salió al pasillo.

—Sherlock —dijo para llamar la atención del detective —. ¿Esto se va a volver a repetir? —preguntó.

Sherlock le miró fijamente a Anderson y como única respuesta le cerró la puerta en las narices. Anderson apretó los puños y se mordió el labio intentando frenar las ganas de llorar.

En el fondo Sherlock tenía razón. Era un inútil.

**FIN**

* * *

**Si me vais a tirar verduras o hortalizas avisadme que voy a por una cesta para recogerlas y hacerme un gazpacho XD Para los demás, ¡abrazos y besos!**


End file.
